fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hector Comes To Play (Babysmurfrocks Series)/ Part 1
The weekend ended as Tommy finally said his first word, Reptar, to his parents. Tommy was expecting his friends to be back sometime that morning as he woke up early waiting for Phil and LiL to get back since he could see their driveway through the window as he waited for Phil and Lil's car to pull into the driveway. (Tommy's POV) The neatest morning I gots up extra early since I knewed that Phil and Lil along with Chuckie and Kimi were coming home today. I watched for Phil and Lil's car through my window since I could see their house from theres. I sat there as I lookeded out the window forever as I saw Hubert gos by eating ups the trash. Finally I gots bored waiting so I wents back to sleep until I was apost to get up. (Normal POV) After waiting for a while Phil and Lil didn't come home, the only thing Tommy saw was the Garbage truck as it went by picking up trash. Soon Tommy got bored as he went back to sleep as it was still very early in the morning and nobody else was awake. Before Tommy actually could go to sleep he took a trip to the bathroom to use the potty before crawling back into bed and actually going back to sleep. A little while later everybody got up as they all went downstairs for breakfast. Tommy of course had his favorite cereal, Reptar cereal,for breakfast as he happily ate it. Didi was feeding Dil some oatmeal of course since he only had one tooth. "Reptar," Tommy said after taking the last bite of his cereal before getting down from the chair Just then the phone rang as Didi got up to answer it. When Didi answered the phone it was Betty calling as she told Didi that they're staying for the rest of the week and will be back next week. They both continued talking before Didi hung up the phone. "That was Phil and Lil's mom Tommy, it turns out they're staying with their family for another week and they'll be back next week." Didi said to Tommy (Tommy's POV) After my mommy gotted off the phone she tolded me that Phil and Lil were staying with there family even longer and won't see them until next week, which is like forever. Well at least I still gots Chuckie and Kimi, they're apost to come back today. "Reptar," I said to my mommy as I meant that it was ok (Normal POV) "Reptar," Tommy said to Didi meaning that it was okay that Phil and Lil were going to be gone a little while longer Just then the phone rang again as Didi went to pick it up again. This time it was Chaz telling Didi that they were going to stay with Marvin and Shirley (Chaz's Parents if you didn't watch the episode "The Family Tree") for another week as well. Didi, after she finished talking, hung up the phone once again. "Well sweetie looks like Chuckie and Kimi are going to be gone for another week too." Didi said to Tommy Tommy was sad that his friends were going to be gone for another week. He had no one, besides Dil, to play and go one adventures with for a whole week. Tommy then started crying, he didn't want his friends to be gone, he wanted them to be there with him so they could go on adventures and play together. "It's ok Tommy, your friends will be back before you know it. Besides we're going to the park today and maybe you'll have some friends to play with there." Didi said as Tommy then stopped crying as Didi put him and Dil in the playpen. "Are yous going to be ok Tommy?" Dil asked "Yeah I think sos Dilly, I just miss Chuckie and the others." Tommy said "Mommy said that they would come backs in a week." Dil said "Yeah but that seems like forever and ever when your friends are not her with yous but I at least gots you to play with Dilly." Tommy said "Yeah, aside I bet Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie are having fun." Dil said "Yeah they might tell us all about whats they did while they were gone." Tommy said A little while later, Tommy and Dil were eating their lunch, Didi got ready to take the boys to the park as she finished feeding Dil as she went to grab a diaper bag and her first aid kit just in case. "What do you want to do's when we gets to the park Tommy?" Dil asked Tommy "I do knows, I usually plays with Phil, Lil, Kimi, and Chuckie when we goes to the park." Tommy answered "Haven't you ever played with anyone else at the park?" Dil asked "Well there was this girl named Sam that I met one time but she liked doing stuffs that was really dangerous that you could get booboos from." Tommy answered once again "Oh, did you plays with anyone else?" Dil asked as Tommy shook his head as he drank the last of his juice from his sippy cup and climbed down from his chair Didi then came back into the kitchen as she picked up Dil as Tommy followed behind as Didi put them in their car seats in the car. Didi, after getting Tommy and Dil into their car seats and strapped them in, then got into the car and put on her seatbelt as they departed for the park. When they arrived at the park Didi parked the car as she took Dil and sat him in the sandbox as Tommy followed of course. There was already a boy playing in the sandbox, he had short black hair and was wearing a light blue shirt, yellow overalls with pockets on the sides and one in the middle of his overalls like Tommy's, and black shoes. When he and Tommy looked at each other they just stared for a second before they then recognized each other. "Tommy?" The boy asked curiously "Hector?" Tommy asked the boy curiously as well "I barely knowed it was you." Hector said "Same here, I barely knowed it was you. I haven't seended you since we gots out booster shots." Tommy said Didi was currently sitting on a bench next to, which she didn't know at first, Hector's mom who she met when she had to take Tommy to get his booster shot until she looked at her. "Oh hello, it's nice meeting you again, remember we met when both our boys had to get booster shots. I'm guessing that is Hector over there in the sandbox with Tommy and his brother Dil." Didi said "Oh hello, it's nice seeing you again as well." Hector's mom said Go To Part 2 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Hector Comes To Play Chapters